User talk:Crystalmaiden27
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! - , / / , Administration Rollback Rights Greetings, Crystamaiden27! I've also been observing your activities and I must say I'm impressed! As a reward, I've given you rollback rights to better aid you in wiki editing. ;) Also, I noticed that you replied on the welcome message on your wall. Is there something the matter? Remember that you can call upon us, the admin if you need any assistance. Escutcheon (talk) 23:20, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! ^_^ Don't worry about it. You're here now and that's all that matters. Have fun and don't fret about ruining the wiki with your grammar. This is what a wiki community is for. We help each other. Plus, it will be a great place for you to practice in refining your grammar. Your presence here is more than I could've asked or hoped for. You should've seen this place back in my old Yggdra Union Wiki days. You and your sister changed all that. And because of it, I am very grateful. So don't ever think that you will be a burden to us, okay? --Escutcheon (talk) 02:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) From Rolf hello pops, please help me! 12:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC)It's me, who else could it be?Rolf96 (talk) 12:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Just call me if you need any help. Rolf96 (talk) 12:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) From Windy Come back! We miss you.. ;w; WindMage (talk) 19:23, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, welcome back. You've been missed ^_^ I need to get back on Riviera and finish the Lacrima guide .w. WindMage (talk) 03:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) If you need to contact me, try reaching me on Skype. You know my name already; just send me a contact request. WindMage (talk) 11:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Writing the Riviera Stage Guides Making the guide is actually quite a task, as you need to be sure to take screen shots, then you have to label and organize them (or at least I do), then you have to pay attention to every single detail, and know what each Trigger Icon does. Often Triggered events have multiple outcomes, and just to fully know what all of them do, you need to make Save States; if you forget about anything, and hadn't used a Save State recently, you're screwed, start over! And then there's typing the article, and making sure you relay as much useful info as you can, while maintaining a structured flow and good grammar with clear, understandable sentences. Placing the Shots you took during gameplay appropriately and providing an annotation as necessary. It's a lot of work; one part of the stage alone might take at least an hour, depending on how much content is packed into it. If you want to see how daunting it can be first-hand, try helping me out by starting on Nelde Ruins. With all that out of my system, don't worry too much about your grammar; that's why I'm here. If you're not confident about something, just turn it to my attention (if I haven't already edited it on initiative). And like Esc said, you can use your time here to refine your language skills. WindMage (talk) 17:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back No problem, Crystalia. I've abandoned the wiki and returned a number of times. :p -Revitalizer (talk) 03:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :That place needs me; it has nobody else to push it forward right now. This Wiki has your sister though. XD -Revitalizer (talk) 19:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Location Template (Gungnir) Sure thing. I can make a template. It shouldn't be too long, but I'm transitioning between a head cold and the beginning of my school quarter, so when I'm up to it. -Revitalizer (talk) 04:44, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me here. I appreciate the warm welcome. And don't worry, I'll make sure that any grammatical errors of yours I see will be fixed. ^^ Garland313 (talk) 00:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) In regards to changing the wiki's mouse cursor. I don't know how to do so, sorry. ^^; I haven't seen many wikis with edited mouse cursors, and thus don't know how to change ours. I would tell Rolf how to do so if I knew how, but sadly I don't. Sorry. ^^; Garland313 (talk) 00:56, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm online. Gimme a second. Garland313 (talk) 02:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC)